


[Podfic] Sound Navigation and Ranging

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Geologist, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Submarine Mechanic, Volcanologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Ferritin4:Teemu has been on board the NOAA research submarine Judge Nahar for six months and fourteen days. He has been working on engines since he was four, working on boats since he was ten, and a mechanic for all twenty-six years of his life, and he has never met anyone like Paul Kariya.





	[Podfic] Sound Navigation and Ranging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sound Navigation and Ranging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056955) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Will Turner](https://unsplash.com/@turner_imagery). 

| 

### Sound Navigation and Ranging

###### Podfic duration:

00:19:54 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nv16msklcwlzi5b/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Sound%20Navigation%20and%20Ranging.mp3?dl=0) | 8.4 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o3199gp53ara312/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Sound_Navigation_and_Ranging.m4b) | 14.1 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> ...because apparently I can't resist scientist-, or falling in love in wildly isolated and remote location-AUs? 
> 
> Thank you so much to Ferritin4 for granting permission to podfic! Also, thank you to Vidri for beta listening help ♥️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Intro and effects are from Where Did I Leave That Fire by Neko Case ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/UxW6A892M8g)).
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they mean a huge amount to me. Getting those notification emails, as well as reading old comments, keeps me making podfic when my motivation is low ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
